Naruto vs Sasuke: The last fight
by Colby-Triggerhappy
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke fight it out against each other for the last time. Some what based off of the songs "The Animal" and "Warrior" by Disturbed. One-shot, Tell me what you think.


I don't own anything.

This story based of two songs by Disturbed. One is "The Animal" the other is "Warrior".

-The Animal Awakens-

Naruto, Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru had set up camp for the night. They were near the end of a two month recon mission to gather any information on Sasuke. The area they were checking out was around the boarder between the Fire Nation and the Land of Rice Paddies. So far they had been successful at gathering intelligence on Sound Ninja patrols but nothing related to Sasuke. The night was quiet and calm. A full moon lit the country side on the cloudless night as the squad settled down for the night. Naruto and Ino had first watch as Shikamaru and Sakura slept.

Naruto looked out over the valley and watched the boarder. He wondered if Sasuke was watching them from the other side of the valley. Ino knew what Naruto was thinking but the long look on his face and the glazed over look in his eyes. Ino started thinking of ways to get Naruto's mind off of Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto" said Ino as she sat down next to him. He didn't seem to notice her. "Naruto?" Ino asked again this time nudging his arm.

"Yeah Ino?" Naruto said as his head perked up as if startled. Before Ino speak again smoke started to rise suddenly from across the valley.

"_Sasuke is near by, Naruto_. _Use my power and take him down for good." _Kyubi spoke to Naruto. "_For too long he has caused you and your friends pain. You will not be able to beat Sasuke on your own. You will need my power" _Naruto could feel the power of Kyubi's chakura start to flow through him.

"I want to bring Sasuke back alive not dead." Naruto said. Ino knew he was talking to Kyubi and went to go wake up Sakura and Shikamaru. The column of smoke started to increase in size and near the base of the smoke column Naruto could see the flames engulfing whole trees.

"Come on you guys! Sasuke is down there!" said Naruto and he took off down the steep rocky slopes and headed towards the column of smoke. Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru didn't even get a chance to yelled at Naruto to wait for them before he took off. Quickly, they took off after him. As Naruto sprinted down the slope the Nine-tails cloak started to envelop Naruto. He could see a figure standing at the base of the slope, as he got closer Naruto's eyes widened for a second then narrowed in rage as he saw who was waiting for him.

As Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru caught up with Naruto they could see that he had already gone to the Nine-tails cloak. They couldn't understand why Naruto had already gone into the cloak, but when they saw a figure standing before Naruto as he reached the base of the slope. It dawned on them why Naruto had changed.

"Well, well, well. Long time no see Naruto" smirked Sasuke. "Still a loser as always I see.

"_Now Naruto, your chance to take down Sasuke once and for all. He's calling you a LOSER, Naruto. Prove him wrong and wipe the floor with his pathetic ass" _Kyubi spoke to Naruto, playing on his emotions and anger towards Sasuke.

"Shut it Sasuke. You are coming back with me one way or another!" shouted Naruto as Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru caught up to him.

"The only way you are going to take me back is by dragging my dead body back" said Sasuke. The he looked at Ino, Sakura, and Shikamaru and made eye contact with all three and used his Tsukuyomi Sharingan on them. Sending them into a vision where all of the are tied to stumps with heavy chains and forced to watch an image of Naruto repeatedly being killed by Sasuke and revived over and over again. For what seemed like days Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru watched this. Then Sasuke released them, in reality it had only been a few seconds, but the experienced had completely drained them.

"You guys alright?" shouted Naruto as he turned around and saw his friends that had been fine a few seconds ago now on the ground passed out. "What did you do to them you bastard!" Naruto's anger rose with his voice as the second tail started to emerge from his cloak.

"_Yes Naruto! Let your anger flow like the blood in your veins. You need more power" _Kyubi enticed. As Naruto and Sasuke started to square off.

"Let's rumble" growled Naruto as he started up his Rasengand and Sasuke got his Chidori fired up. They charged at each other with tremendous power and momentum. When their attacks connected the entire area was bathed in a white blinding light that could be seen for miles. All was quiet for a moment, then the area exploded with a deafening roar. The shock wave from the collision of the two attacks toppled trees four feet across for a half a mile in every direction. Naruto and Sasuke were thrown back a ways from each other. As the smoked cleared a massive crater was reviled and Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru were laying in a piled heap against a boulder.

Unphased from the blast Naruto got up first and looked at his friends. Seeing them not moving, sent Naruto to the next level of being pissed off.

"_Naruto. Look at your friends. They are dead because of Sasuke. Avenge your friend's death and kill Sasuke!" _said Kyubi. Naruto had learned to cautiously trust the Nine-tails when in combat but he couldn't accept his friends being dead.

"No. They can't be dead, not yet!" said Naruto as he rushed over to his but before he could reach them Sasuke flew in from his blind side and nailed Naruto with a solid kick to the side. Naruto was sent sprawling into a falled tree. Sasuke followed him and ended up right in his face. Sasuke sent a hail of punches onto Naruto but Naruto was able to block most of them. With a solid kick to the gut, Naruto sent Sasuke flying and this time it was Naruto's turn. Using his shadow clone justu Naruto made hundreds of clones and pig piled Sasuke as soon as he hit the ground. The real Naruto sprinted to were Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru were laying. Ino was the first to start waking up.

"Hey Ino, don't worry I'm gonna get you guys out of here" just as Naruto was about to pick Ino and Sakura up and bring them back to the top of the slope. He notice the white-ish blue light of Sasuke's Chidori. Naruto rushed to get Ino and Sakura back to the top of the slope. As he did Sasuke eliminated most of Naruto's shadow clones. The remaining clone were able to keep Sasuke occupied long enough for the real Naruto to get Shikamaru to safety. Ino tried to sit up but passed out again as the battle raged on.

"Were are you? Come out and fight scaredy cat!" shouted Sasuke as he finished off the last clone and looked around to find that he was alone for the moment.

"Right here!" shouted Naruto as he came soaring out of the moonlight and throwing kuni and shurrikin like it was nobody's business. With the moon to his back and the fact that it was night gave Naruto the momentary advantage over Sasuke but Sasuke was able to block or dodge almost all of the flying metal, however a few lucky ones were able to sneak in and nail Sasuke in the shoulders and legs.

"HA! That all you got?" snarled Sasuke as he tapped into the power of his curse mark.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" said Naruto. As his chakra level rose even more and the 3rd tail emerged.

"_Excellent! Kill him Naruto. Kill your enemy!" _Kyubi spoke as more of his chakra flowed into Naruto's system and slowly started to take over Naruto's mind.

"You can't win, Sasuke. If you strike me down, I will become more powerful than you could possibly imagine!" shouted Naruto "I will beat you and you can't stop me!"

Naruto's eyes became a darker shade of red and his body seemed to beef up as the third tail fully emerged from the cloak. Sasuke took a set back as if he was startled by the increase in Naruto's power. Sasuke tapped deeper into his curse mark power as the marks moved to cover his whole body. Sasuke and Naruto then precede to duke it out. The fight last through the night and into the early morning hours. Naruto and Sasuke dished out everything and anything they had or could think of to end the fight in a decisive blow. Sasuke resorted to going to the third and final stage of his curse mark's power. For Naruto, the fourth tail emerged and the power of the Nine-tail's chakra over took Naruto's mind and body. By first light the seventh tail of the cloak had emerged. Sasuke was quickly nearing his chakra limit.

"I have to end this now" he thought as he drew his sword again and got ready for what he hoped would be his last charge at Naruto.

'_HAHAHA! You are finished Sasuke Uchia!"_ Shouted Kyubi with a hint of Naruto's voice mixed in with his own.

Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru started to wake up and found Naruto and Sasuke still going at it. They were shocked but not terribly surprised.

"This fight is going to end soon. I can feel it" said Shikamaru. Ino and Sakura said nothing as they watch Naruto and Sasuke squard off one last time.

"This ends now!" shouted Sasuke as he and Naruto (now controlled by Kyubi) charged at each other. Neither of them strayed from the collision course they were on. As they collided, Ino and Sakura screamed bloody murder and raced down the slopem towards them. Shikamaru followed them down. By the time they reached Naruto and Sasuke. The Nine-tails cloak started to fade, so did the power of the curse mark.

Naruto and Sasuke started to stir and using their last onces of energy they had left they looked at each other and then to were their attacks had landed. Sasuke's sword had gone straight through Naruto's chest and through his heart. Naruto's fist had gone straight through Sasuke's chest just below his heart. Together they fell over and were dead before they hit the ground. Ino, Sakura and Shikamaru were shocked at what they had seen. Two of their childhood friends killed by each other's final blows.


End file.
